List of Ghost Hunters Episodes
250px|right This is a list of episodes of the paranormal reality television series Ghost Hunters. Season one (2004) Season two (2005–2006) Season three (2006–2007) Season four (2008) Season five (2009) Season six (2010) Note: Season six is currently airing and the information below is subject to change. Specials Episodes marked "special" in the above tables are listed on SyFy.com as regular season episodes, although they do not appear to be counted as regular televised investigations. The following list are televised Ghost Hunters events that are not counted as part of any particular season of the program. *'2005 Halloween Special' – aired October 31, 2005, TAPS went to Savannah, GA to investigate the Moon River Brewery and The Sorrel Weed House, a historic museum that conducts Savannah tours. *'The Best of Ghost Hunters' – aired May 24, 2006. Recap of the 20 best season one and two investigations. *'2006 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2006 at 11PM EST. It was a six hour broadcast originating from The Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado. WWE Superstar CM Punk, (who at the time was part of ECW now part of SmackDown), joined TAPS throughout the investigation. The viewing audience was able to interact with the team via PDA/cellphone text messages. *'2007 Halloween Special – Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2007 at 9PM EST. It was a six hour broadcast originating from the Waverly Hills Sanatorium near Louisville, KY. Joining the team was guest Former ECW Superstar Elijah Burke. The episode was hosted by paranormal investigator Josh Gates from the show ''Destination Truth who was stationed in an on-site "interactive center" which posted real time photos to SciFi.com. Also employed was a "Panic Button" message feature where viewers could alert the investigators of any strange happenings as they occurred. Simultaneously, SciFi.com ran an online poll, "The Hunt for the Hunter", Where viewers picked the new TAPS member who chosen among three finalists, Patrick Clark, Mark Fusetti, and Deanna Hoffman. Mark Fusetti was picked as the new TAPS member during the review of the Halloween Special on November 5. *'Return to St. Augustine Light' – aired January 9, 2008. TAPS conducted a special follow up investigation at St. Augustine Light in Florida. It aired before the premiere episode of Ghost Hunters International. *'Revelations' – aired November 14, 2007. Special TAPS Q&A Session with host Josh Gates. *'2008 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2008. TAPS conducted a seven-hour, live, return investigation to Fort Delaware with guest host Josh Gates of ''Destination Truth. Guest investigators were actor Steve Valentine the host of Sci-Fi's Estate of Panic game show, actress Amanda Tapping from the Sci-Fi series Sanctuary and Stargate SG-1, ECW/RAW wrestler Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Ghost Hunters International members Dustin Pari and Robb Demarest. It also featured the finalists for the "Great American Ghost Hunt": Lauren Telarole (Spirits of Beardslee Castle), Danielle Parody (Private Island Haunting), and Erick and Tammila Wright (Disembodied Voices from Rocky Mountains Past). Danielle Parody's case was chosen to be investigated first during the followup review episode on November 5. *'2009 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2009. TAPS conducted a return live investigation of the Essex County Sanitarium in Cedar Grove, New Jersey, with the college student crew from the ''Ghost Hunters Academy spin-off series. Guest Josh Gates of Destination Truth hosted the event. During the program, clips from past Ghost Hunters investigations, considered the most memorable, were shown. The special also employed an interactive "Panic Button" feature where viewers could contribute feedback during the event through online and cellphone texting *'2010 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live''' – will air October 31, 2010. TAPS will conduct a return live investigation of the Buffalo Central Terminal.